This disclosure relates generally to controlling effects during playback of media content.
Users of client devices increasingly capture media such as images, video, and audio and share the captured media with other users. For example, through an application associated with an online system executing on a client device, a user of the client device distributes media data captured via the client device, or otherwise obtained via the client device, to other users of the online system. To encourage user engagement, many applications allow a user of the client device to modify media data obtained by the client device and subsequently present the modified media data.
For example, various applications allow users to apply filters to video data obtained by a client device or to overlay text or images onto portions of video data obtained by the client device. However, conventional methods for applying such filters or other effects may be computationally intensive. Thus, depending on the particular capabilities of the device, such effects may cause undesired drops in performance.